The present invention generally relates to a hydraulic control device for an automatic transmission mounted on, for example, a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hydraulic control device for an automatic transmission which has a fail-safe function to establish a fail-safe traveling state where a predetermined shift speed is established, and a fail-safe stopping state where the primary pressure to all of the hydraulic servos is cut off, when a failure occurs due to, for example, computer failure, wire disconnection, or the like.